The Warrior's Bride
by Frostbytefire
Summary: Forced to marry against his will Abraham Van Brunt decides that he will never touch this woman...then he meets her.
1. Chapter 1 Text added

The Warrior's Bride

Forced to marry against his will Abraham Van Brunt decides that he will never touch this woman… then he meets her.

1

Henry sighed angrily at his frowning son as he lagged behind the group on his stallion. Daredevil could outrun every horse in his kingdom but today he was unable to keep up with the group. "This game that you are playing will not change the outcome of this day."

Abraham said nothing to his father as he continued to look straight ahead. Orion his general wore the same expression as his Prince. He wanted him to run away but Abraham never ran away from a fight or a woman. He would see this thing through. They called him the warrior Prince. He preferred battles to the boring day to day activities of ruling over people. He was a hard man but just and wise beyond his years. He made sure that his father's kingdom stayed his father's kingdom. Abraham was not the only one plotting to get out of this marriage. His father's army all told him to pick the ugly one so that he would have an excuse to be away from the castle for long periods of time.

"Your brother is not acting as you are."

Ichabod chuckled. "He's angry that he has to marry yes but he's upset that I get to pick first. I told him that being the eldest even by one year has its advantages."

The anger in Abraham's powerful body increased ten-fold as his brother's words filled the air. Ichabod or Ich as he called him in private would pick the unappealing one so that he could continue his work building structure's within the kingdom.

Henry snorted at Ichabod and then returned his attention to his warrior son. He still wore his blade on his thigh and some light weight black pelt to stop a knife wound as if the woman would try to kill him. His long blonde hair flew in the warm wind unhindered even he had asked his son to bind it. He was a handsome man but right now his blue eyes were looking for a weakness not love. His chiseled face looked even harder and he seemed to grow larger and more frightening the closer they came to the estates.

Henry sighed again with anger. He wanted his son to know more than just war. Abraham was a Prince but preferred the company of his army. The loved him with no equal. The families of the army treated him as their own blood. Henry had never enjoyed such love and peace within his kingdom as he had now. He just wanted his legacy to live on with his sons and their children.

"This man William saved my life when England went to war with the French. I said to him that I would repay him and I will. He has a niece and the daughter of one of his servants who he has raised as his own that in dire situation. There is a law that allows the governor of the county to take these young women and hold them at his estate until a debt is paid."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow when he heard the circumstances of their soon to be doom. "Why not just pay the debt?"

Henry looked at his oldest son. "William has no debt. This governor just wants his way with him by controlling what he loves. He will never stop and I have agreed to save them."

Abraham continued with his silence as the group reached the top of the hill and saw the estate a few feet away. A beautiful woman with red hair could be seen picking flowers and heard laughing. The laughter coming from her was not one of love, it held a tone of devilment. Abraham was intrigued by her merriment until he saw the feather covered woman walking out of the horse stables. She was filthy. Her long hair was soaked in mud and feathers. He could not see her face but he could hear the curses coming out of her mouth at the red haired woman. Her soon to be victim started running but she was no match for the dirty woman. She pounced and tackled her prey to the ground. Abraham could see the fists pummeling the red head without any sign of stopping. Henry sighed when neither of his sons made any move to stop the carnage. He pressed his horse forward and galloped down the hill towards the combatants.

Ichabod moved over to his brother and smiled. "The red head is mine."

Angela saw her two wards fighting and ran outside with William to pull Abigail from Caroline.

"Abigail! Stop hitting her…. why are you SO DIRTY!" Angela forgot about the fracas and focused on her most beloved ward's appearance. Abigail had promised her that she would not mar the beautiful handmade dress that Silva had made for her. She wanted King Henry and his sons to see all her beauty. Angela just stared at the horrifying sight of Abigail as the group of ten approached them.

William struggled getting Abigail off Caroline but he managed. "Abigail stop this."

"She did this to me!" The dirty woman struggled in William's hold spreading the mud onto his clothing. William glared at his brother's daughter. He never wanted her there but he loved his brother and offered to give him a break from his greedy offspring.

Angela frowned. She knew that Caroline was of a jealous nature. She wanted everything that Abigail had and anyone else in the house. Having her leave and face the real world would show her that she was not as powerful as she thought she was.

Henry got down off his horse and his sons and the other seven riders followed his lead. William frowned at Abigail and then looked back at Angela. "Please take her inside."

Abigail flicked more mud at Caroline's face when she removed the mud that transferred from Abigail's fist from their fight. Caroline screeched and tried to kick her but Abigail moved. William blocked their view of each other. "We have guests!"

Caroline lowered her head and relaxed. Abigail slowly turned her head and saw the group of men watching them. One of them was to be her husband… oh GOD. Abigail ran towards the back of the house. Angela snickered and ran after her. William sighed when he heard Henry chuckling. "They are just spirited and that is a good thing."

Henry walked towards him and gave him a bear hug ignoring the mud on the man's clothing. He was delighted to see him well.

Caroline kept her head down trying to play the demure woman but they had seen her locked in battle with Abigail. Abraham watched the woman play her demure side and found it to his liking. She was full of mischief. Ichabod smiled at her.

"Father I have made my choice." Caroline slowly raised he head and felt the mud drip down her face and onto her light pink dress. She coyly smiled at Ichabod. She knew that this man was the eldest and would inherit most of his father's kingdom.

William and Henry separated. "Please come inside and we will wait for Abigail and then proceed with dinner. You will be married in the morning."

* * *

Caroline had all the attention. She drank up all the looks and gawking that she received. Even the big blonde stared at her. He was very handsome and powerful. Caroline knew that he would suffer with Abigail but that was fate.

"Why was she fighting you?" Abraham asked as he set down his mug. Caroline stared at him for a moment. He seemed not to believe anything that she had said earlier. He only stared at her and drank his drink.

"She has a mean streak and blames me for everything." Orion grunted as he looked at his Prince. He smiled at Caroline's answer until they heard the footsteps on the stairs. The men immediately stood and watched as Abigail appeared.

She wore and off shoulder olive colored dress. Her hair they had wrestled into a curly bun at the top of her head but a few strands had managed an escape. Her shapely brown legs and thighs could be seen as she walked down the stairs towards them. The gown adhered to her small waist. Her true form would only he known to her husband. She had a smirk on her face directed at Caroline. In fact, all her expressions were directed at Caroline. She was planning her revenge and had completely forgotten about their guests and the steps. Her foot misjudged the depth of the last step and she tumbled forward into her future husband's arms. Abraham held the light bundle easily and tightly. Her breast smashed against his chest as she stared into his eyes. The long blonde hair that covered some of his face could not shield that penetrating gaze or his chiseled features on his face from her. She could feel his muscles against the dress ready to snap her in half at a moment's notice but refrained to do so. A thrill ran through Abigail's body that was unnerving to her. She was use to the contempt that she felt for men not this curiosity. Suddenly the bright glare of the sword on his hip caught her eye and took over her mind.

"Did you bring an extra sword?" She whispered to him while trying to catch her breath. A smile formed on his lips and a frown filled Ichabod's countenance. Would Abraham let him redo his pick?

Dinner was the most interesting affair that Abigail had ever witnessed. She thought that the King would talk about their battles but her father only wanted to talk about Lord Solomon and his plan to get his land. Abigail suggested to him that if he would just give him Caroline that that would cure Lord Solomon of wanting anything from him ever again. Of course chaos erupted at the table after those words were spoken. Caroline flew into a rage and started talking about all the men that Abigail flirted with. She was trying to portray her enemy as loose and unfaithful. Abigail clutched her knife.

"I do not flirt with any of them! They are weak minded just like you."

"Then why do you have that knife wound on your thigh; a jilted lover's revenge perhaps?"

Angela pulled Abigail back into her seat. "That is enough Caroline! Abigail does nothing unacceptable…... most of the time."

William and Henry chuckles joined others around the table at Angela's response. Abraham and Orion however did not share in the enjoyment.

"When was this wound given to you?"

The chuckling stopped when Abraham spoke. Abigail looked across the table at him. He did not seem pleased at the moment nor did his general.

"It was nothing…"

"That is not what the Prince asked you." Orion countered.

Heat shrouded her body as she stared in the darkening blue eyes of her future husband. "Yesterday, it fell out of his hand after I hit him with the wood."

"Abigail why didn't you tell me this?" William glared at his frustrating daughter.

Abigail could not take her eyes from Abraham. "I…it was nothing… he…"

"Why would you feel the need to hit him if it were nothing." She had no answer as Abraham continued staring at her. "I want him invited to the wedding."

Angela smiled at the Prince staring at her daughter but not with anger. Oh no he held no anger towards her. She watched the Prince's eyes travel along Abigail's exposed flesh as if he already knew the feel of it.

"As you wish my Prince." Angela replied.

* * *

Abigail stood beside her door waiting for her mother to go away so that she could prepare for her plan to murder her cousin in her sleep. She would need a weapon and the only weapon that she saw was the one that Abraham carried. She waited until she heard Angela's footsteps descend downstairs and then she slowly opened her door. Her parents and their guests were in the library having wine. Caroline thought that is was a good time for them to go to bed because tomorrow was a big day. Abigail did not share those sentiments but Angela agreed and shipped them off to bed. Abigail only wanted to stay so that she could steal Abraham's blade. He would let her close enough to take it.

She scurried down the hall towards the other side of the house where their guests were housed. She knew which one was Abraham's room because Silva had told her. She would have gotten the knife for her but Abigail liked to do her own dirty deeds. Abigail listened at the door of Abraham's room to make sure that it was empty and then she opened it, walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Abraham slowly made his way down the hall towards his room to remove his weapons. He was so use to wearing them all the time they became part of his body. Now, that he had a future wife he would have to remember to remove them. He could hear someone breathing inside of his room and slowly opened his door. She was still wearing the gown and touching his knives and holding them up to the light to see how straight they were. She reached into his saddle bags and pulled out a black knife and smiled at it.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Abraham leaned against the dresser in his room and folded his arms across his chest.

Abigail gasped and faced him with surprise on her soft and gorgeous face. She did not relinquish the weapon. "For a man of your size you are extremely quiet."

Abraham just stared at her until Abigail sighed. "I am going to gut someone and I will not tell you who."

He stood still for a moment then unfolded his arms before slowly walking towards her. Her breathing changed as he cornered her between the wall and his body. His powerful fingers touched hers and Abigail released the blade and stared up into his blue eyes. He was truly handsome at this distance. She felt her body trembling and tried to stop it but she knew it was because this man was one not to toy with as she had done with other men.

Abraham set the blade on his bed beside him. He then pulled one out of the sheath on his thigh. "This one is sharper."

Her smile made him chuckle as she reached for the weapon. He pulled it back. "You cannot gut her before the wedding. My brother has first choice and I will not see you go to him."

Abigail reached for the blade again but Abraham pulled it back further and stepped closer to her. His movement caused her attention to return to him and his proximity to her body. She could feel his heat and strength ebbing towards her like an army rampaging a small town. He stared down at her with a dark expression as Abigail stared up at him.

"You agree to my terms."

She slowly nodded and he slowly gave her the blade. Abraham moved back. "You should go rest tomorrow will be a very long day for you."

Abigail walked from his room with him watching her. She told herself not to look back as she made it to the door and stepped into the hallway. She did not want to see the dark look in his eyes or feel the unnerving sensations she felt on the steps. She wanted tot keep her mind on killing her cousin Caroline. Abigail smiled at the blade in her hand thinking how much this was going to hurt. Just as she rounded the corner, she began to realize that today would be the last time that she would walk from his room because tomorrow she would be his wife.

* * *

Author's notes : Thank you for reading this new story. I am working on Demon Envy and will draw names from a hat to select the order of update on my other stories. Sorry for the delay, I hope that you continue to read my meager offerings.~Frostbytefire

P.S

To the guest that reviewed this story asking if Abigail is black and why this is not an issue, in the violent era that my characters live in race was the last concern on their minds. They were more concerned about which side you were fighting for theirs or their enemy. Abigail's color will not cause an alarm to anyone. She is loved by her adopted family and by Caroline in her own way. Henry and his family care more about allies than the color of your skin. Abraham just doesn't want a wife even though he finds her looks agreeable. He does not care about the color of her skin and neither do I. Unfortunately this is just a story and not real life.


	2. Chapter 2 Text added

2

* * *

She could not sleep. The words from Caroline burned into her brain and would not go away no matter how many times she told herself that her cousin was a liar. Abigail violently threw back her covers and scrambled from the bed. She did not bother with a robe to cover her thin nightgown. She knew no one would be up at this hour and she knew that her father's guests had retired to their rooms. Abigail slightly opened her door and looked out to find the hallway empty and quiet. She quickly left her room and quietly closed her door. She ran down the hall towards Prince Abraham's room with anger in her body. Caroline's words were all that she could think about as she rounded the corner. She was going to give her future husband a tongue lashing.

Abraham stared at the ceiling wondering how he was going to get out of this predicament. His father had asked his men to keep Abraham in his room and they would because they loved the King. The King also knew that Abraham would not harm any of his men. They were like family to him.

He had done nothing right so far. He had not picked the ugly one. Both women were beautiful but Abigail had something more that peeked more than just interest in him. A smile formed on his lips until a solid knock sounded on his door. He sat up shirtless in his bed as the door opened without his consent. She stood there in bathed in moonlight and barely anything else. The material that she wore was so thin that the moonlight showed him her curves, hills and valley.

The smile returned to his face as he stared at the anger on hers. There was that something more about her that peeked more than just his interest.

"Do come in," She angrily walked into the room as Orion appeared behind her. Abraham sent him away. The general smiled and closed the door. Abigail was so angry that she did not notice him behind her the entire time.

"So I am not as good as Caroline!"

Abraham lost his smile. "What are you speaking of?"

"You wanted to choose first and would have chosen her and now you want to leave here because you have to marry me?"

Abraham moved the covers back and got out of his bed. "A punishment that I will gladly fulfill."

She of course did not hear that. She heard it is my duty to perform this because you are the only woman left. She moved closer to the towering bare chested giant with aggression in her body. "As if marrying you is some great reward."

"It will be for you…Caroline talks about all your suitors and their broken hearts. Such a reputation you have here I thought you would need to clear your name by taking mine."

"I am not as she says!"

Abraham loved her ferocity and moved even closer to her watching her body in the thin night dress. "Well you are here now in a strange man's room in a thing that I would not say covers anything."

Abigail did not hear any of that all she heard was you are displaying that loose type of behavior right now. She could not control her anger anymore and took a swing at Abraham. He easily caught her right hand and then her left. He placed them both behind her back and forced her into his chest. He began chuckling when she tried to head butt him. he grabbed a handful of her loose black hair and pulled. A sound more of frustration than pain came from her. Abraham placed his lips near her ear.

"Wife,"

"I am not your WIFE!"

A smiled formed on his face. "You will be."

"No I will run away."

Abraham raised an eyebrow. If she could come in his room without knocking or caring who saw her; she was capable of running away. He pulled his head back and stared down into her face of fury. She was breathtaking with anger. His body throbbed with need.

Abigail smiled at his perplexed expression. "What do you think about that Prince Abraham? I am not afraid to walk right out of this house and away from being second best."

Abraham slammed his lips down on hers and caught her off guard. He silenced her scream but not her fighting body. He held her so tight that Abigail could not breathe even as she struggled to escape him. His muscled body turned and he flipped her onto his bed. His weight followed her down to the bed and all the air in her lungs left her body. Abraham pulled his lips from hers and glared down at her. She was still angry but disoriented. She was still beautiful.

"I will see you tomorrow or I will tie you to your bed and place a guard outside your door."

Abigail could not get his kiss out of her mind and its devastating effects out of her body. She focused on his angry blue eyes and tried to head butt him again but Abraham avoided it and then his lips claimed hers again.

*()*

Something was amiss. Angela remarked when she saw the Prince's general standing outside Abigail's door. When he handed her a blade she then knew her daughter had done something that even the Prince found unforgivable. Angela wondered what she could have done because Abigail's intended husband was already dressed to wed her early this morning. She knew that he wanted to return home but he was determined to return home with his bride. Even though she knew that the Prince found her daughter pleasing to his eyes, Angela still worried about how he would accept the way she acted. She had a horrible temper and that sometimes got the better of her. Caroline was very good at making her angry. Angela saw Orion's smile as he left the door.

Abigail closed her eyes and pretended sleep when her mother opened the door and stared at her tied to the four posts of her bed. "ABIGAIL! what…"

Abigail opened her eyes. 'I did nothing…H…."

Angela groaned in frustration and began cutting the sheets from the posts. "I think it's some kind warrior's knots. I could not loosen it."

Angela rolled her eyes. "You are too much sometimes. What did you do!"

Abigail relaxed when her right wrist fell to the bed. "I did nothing."

The look on her mother's beautiful face made her rethink her lie. Angela walked over to the other side of the bed and began cutting. "What did you do?"

"Well I was angry because Caroline told me that Prince Ichabod told her that Abraham wanted to pick her but he was the oldest and that he had to settle for me. So after that I tried to sleep but I couldn't and I got up and went to his room."

Angela stopped cutting and looked down at the thin night dress that Abigail wore. Light ran right through it. She thought that she had thrown it away but Abigail was attached to it because she said it was soft and she liked the feel of it against her skin. The Prince saw more than any man had ever seen. "Wearing this and nothing else,"

"Yes I was angry and I just walked right inside without him inviting me."

Angela carefully listened to her every word. "He just stared at me, smiled and kissed me then he threw me down on the bed and kissed me again. I did nothing to provoke this mother."

Angela began smiling as she sliced through the sheet. Well he had his first taste of Abigail's behavior and showed her some of his. They were perfect for each other. "I know you child and you had everything to do with this."

Angela quickly moved to her feet. "Now when I am done with this I want you to bathe. Everyone is down stairs waiting for you."

Abigail frowned. "I don't want to marry him."

Angela chuckled. "He wants to marry you. I was afraid that your natural behavior would make your relationship troublesome but I see that the Prince has some natural behaviors of his own. I will not worry about you one day but I will always love you."

Abigail lost most of her frown and smiled as Angela finished cutting her free. "Now go bathe."

*()*

"Prince Abraham this is Barton Orlander. He is the young man that you asked attend the small gathering." William held his anger in check as he introduced Abigail's attacker to her future husband. Barton held out his hand but Abraham made no move to shake it.

Barton slowly lowered his hand. "I know that you are here to marry Abigail but I have something to say."

Henry was intrigued to know what a man said to another man when he had wrong that man's woman. Barton turned his attention to William. "Abigail can't marry the Prince because she is carrying my child."

Henry crinkled his brow at the response that Barton gave and he was pretty sure this was not the correct thing to say to a woman's intended. William lunged for Barton for his lying about Abigail but Orion held him firmly in place. Abraham had not even shown one ounce of emotion. "She has a scar on her thigh that I gave her."

Abraham slowly smiled. "Well you see that is impossible because Abigail does not have a single scar on her entire body. I checked…. twice."

William smiled at Abraham's retort until he thought about it and then frowned at the Prince. Barton did something unexpected and stupid. He took a swing at Abraham as Caroline and Abigail were walking down the stairs wearing the same dress so Caroline would not complain. Abigail knew the punishment for taking a swing at the Prince but Barton's punishment was more severe. Abraham eluded the blow and countered with one of his own and Barton went down to the floor in a heap. Two men from the King's army dragged the unconscious man from the room. Ichabod chuckled and shook his head.

"That was interesting but I thought that he would give a better explanation than that." Henry nodded in agreement.

Abraham looked towards the steps at Abigail standing there staring at him in dark blue. The long vest was tight to his body and showed the muscles and dimensions of his power. The pants hugged his lower half and Abigail closed her eyes for a moment remembering his strength from last night and what he could do with it so easily. He was tall and powerful standing there waiting for her to come to his side. Caroline walked next to Ichabod smiling all the way. Ichabod manufactured a return smile but sighed with boredom at these proceedings. Abigail opened her eyes and slowly made her way down the rest of the stairs with him watching her carefully just in case she decided to run. She knew what would happen if she did and it was much worse than being tied to a bed.

Abraham smiled at her. She looked slightly exhausted. He knew that she did not sleep well being tied up and he was sure that on the ride home she would be needing him. Abigail pushed all of her fear aside and rolled her eyes at Abraham before standing beside him.

As the priest talked Abraham gazed at his future wife. She was exquisite in the simple white dress with the long train. The deep scooped neck made him want to see more. He knew how soft her breasts were but had not seen them uncovered. A strand of long black hair somehow reached out and attached itself to the right sleeve of his vest. He let it stay there and he knew that that bothered her but she was not going to move it. She was going to ignore him all day long.

"You may kiss your brides."

Ichabod turned to face Caroline. He quickly laid a peck on her lips. Caroline acted shy and lowered her head.

Abraham stared down Abigail as she stared up at him with disgust in her eyes. She was his wife now. He probably expected her to respond to him when he kissed her, as if she liked it but she was not going to do anything. He had no power over her. Abraham slowly moved closer. He slowly bowed his head towards her and then his lips slowly melted onto hers. Her body went into shock from the gentleness of his actions. Last night he was ruthless with his kiss and his muscle. Today he was coaxing her to join him in creating pleasure. Warmth from her belly flowed throughout her body and loosened her tense limbs. She slowly rose to tips of her toes to get closer to him. Abraham's right arm surrounded her waist and gently pulled her closer to the hard muscle on his body. Abigail's hands rested on his chest and a sweet sound of submission from her filled the room.

Angela raised an eyebrow when Abraham's free hand began gliding up the side of Abigail's dress towards her breast. Henry grabbed his son's hand and Abraham broke off the kiss much to Abigail's dismay.

"Abigail hurry so we can get your things."

Caroline was already running up the stairs. Abigail just stood there looking at Abraham and then slowly turning and looking at her mother. Angela chuckled when her spitfire daughter could not even move or even less think to move. Angela walked over to her and placed her arm around her waist and walked her towards the stairs.

*()*

"Really Abigail you are not being proper bringing that blanket. They have their own blankets with their family crest that are warm. That thing is old and full of holes. You will be dishonoring their name if you bring that thing." Caroline glared at her cousin as they walked out of the stables with Caroline's horse. Of course, Abigail's horse did not like Caroline's mare so they had to take her horse Ember out by herself and let her get acquainted with the other horses in the Kings company. Ichabod helped Caroline onto her horse Mille the bay colored mare had a sweet disposition and would fit in nicely. Ember was another story she neighed and reared up every time anyone tried to touch her. William and Angela glared at Abigail as she faced them while the men in the Kings company tried corralling her destructive mare.

"You are going to live with them I think that you should try to be civil." William said. Angela chuckled.

"Why start now?"

William smiled and now Abigail frowned and it just increased when she heard silence from her midnight colored mare.

"Wife," Abraham's eyes roamed over the backside of his wife in the black riding pants. His clothing suddenly became uncomfortable as he stared at her firm bottom. Even the simple white shirt and black short jacket that she wore caused him fits and he did not like it. He had to give his retort by calling her the one name that she detested... wife.

His voice boomed in the chilly morning air. Abigail closed her eyes and gripped the old blanket in her hands tighter in disgust. She just wanted it to make Abraham look bad that he could not give his wife better things.

Angela smiled at her. "You and the Prince will never have boredom. Now why do you have that rotten blanket?"

Abigail opened her eyes and smiled. "Because he won't like it."

William rolled his eyes and then gathered her in his arms. "Come back and see us when you have at least two children."

Abigail made a face. "I am never having children…. with him."

William chuckled and pulled away from her. Angela rolled her eyes and pulled her into her arms for an embrace. "Just be yourself and all will be as it should….and leave Caroline alone."

Abigail was about to protest but Angela hugged her harder. "I love you with every ounce of my being."

The wind stung her eyes as she turned and walked from her old family towards her new family. Abraham stood beside the calm Ember with his long blonde hair flowing in the breeze and his dark gaze on his wife. She looked tired and on the verge of tears as she approached him.

"I can do this myself."

Abraham did not move back. "I have no doubt that you can but I am going to help you."

He softened his voice because he knew of the warring emotions within her. He gently touched her waist ready to help her into the saddle. He could feel her trembling and moved his body closer to hers until his chest touched her back. Her trembling stopped and he helped her into the saddle. He said nothing about the tattered blanket that she had in her hands. He had one for her but she was going to make that a war. He would just wait it out. In about twenty minutes of riding she would fall asleep and he would get rid of the blanket. Abraham walked towards Daredevil and hoisted himself up into the saddle. He backed his horse beside Ember when he saw Ichabod, Caroline and the King's men heading towards them. He wanted Ember to stay calm and not throw his wife from the saddle. She was not herself without sleep.

Caroline smiled at her now sister as she nudged Millie forward towards Daredevil. The bay colored mare tried to nuzzle the stallion but he was having none of it and flicked his head in annoyance. Millie took the hint and stopped. Caroline reached in her left side saddle bag and pulled out a pouch. She opened it and took out a soft cloth that contained a beautiful necklace. "Aunt Angela gave this to me."

She showed Abigail the necklace that Angela's mother had given her on her wedding day. "I don't know why she would not give it to you. She calls you her daughter. I guess since I am blood and you are not I get it. What did Aunt Angela give you?"

Abigail said nothing as she watched Caroline smirk at her. Henry grunted at her words and watched for Abraham's reaction. His son stayed calm as did his men who did not like anyone insulting the Prince's new bride. Ichabod frowned at his wife and prepared to chastise her but Abigail responded.

"She gave me love and since I have her heart and you don't, I get it all." Daredevil began walking forward and Ember followed him taking Abigail away from the scene.

*()*

Why did she bring this blanket? It smelled terrible and made her itch but she was determined to make a statement with it and once she determined what it was she would make sure everyone knew it. She wrapped it around her body but it was useless. She was freezing and tired. Abigail could barely keep her eyes open as they walked along the bank of the river to get to the bridge. She lowered her head as Orion watched her from the left side. Abraham was on the right ready to pounce. Ichabod and Caroline were behind her. Caroline was noticeably quiet. Ichabod's talk with her was not one filled with love or happiness. Caroline decided that she would make sure that she was alone with Abigail when she wanted to fight with her.

Ember snorted as Abigail began to lean towards the right as Daredevil moved up beside her. Abraham easily scooped her up in his arms and wretched the ratty old blanket from around her body and flung it behind him right at Caroline. Henry gave him the heavy blanket with their family crest on it and Abraham placed it around his chilly wife as she laid against him. He held her tightly and tucked her head under his chin. Henry watched him and smiled at him until Abraham looked at him with a frown and spurred Daredevil forward a few feet. Ember followed behind him.

Caroline threw the blanket to the ground and pulled some of the hay from her mouth. Ichabod watched her for a moment and then spurred his mount forward until he was beside Abraham.

"This is a good way not to touch her brother."

Abraham chuckled as he looked straight ahead. "She was sleepy and she was chilled to the bone. As her husband I must see to her comfort."

Ichabod chuckled. "And what about yours. You know there is a wager going on that she will not make it to your bed at home a virgin."

Abraham grunted. "I will see to her comfort and that is all."

"Really, because that kiss today and father having to save Abigail from your lust said otherwise."

Abraham faced his brother. "I have no use for a wife. Perhaps you have a use for Caroline."

Ichabod looked back at his wife and she suddenly smiled at him. Ichabod returned his gaze towards the front. "Maybe I will join you with the men this month."

Orion chuckled. "If the Prince is even there. The men believe we might not see him."

Abraham crinkled his brow. "I will not be bested by a woman no matter how beautiful she is. I am set in my ways and she will not change that."

Ichabod stared at his brother. He knew just how stubborn he could be and how set in his ways he was. "Name the child after our maternal grandfather, father will love it."

Abraham glared at his brothers back as he chuckled and trotted away with some of the king's men following him.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey I am just as surprised as you are to see another update but this jumped out at me. I hope that you enjoy it . Thank you for reading ~Frostbytefire


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

The warmth surrounding her body made Abigail snuggle closer to the moving mass of muscle beneath her cheek. She had never felt anything this comfortable in her life. She had no cares or worries about what it was. All she wanted to do was let it keep making her feel protected and happy. Her eyes remained closed as sleep took over her senses again. She thought that she heard a rumble beneath her cheek but quickly deduced that it was nothing until the rumble rumbled again but this time it formed words.

"Yes, I am warm enough." She still did not open her eyes. She was content just to stay there and let the motion of the horse beneath her lull her…wait that deep voice and the strength around her body felt familiar. Abigail opened her eyes and felt the powerful arms around her body tighten. She quickly raised her head from the warmth and muscle and looked up at her husband Abraham.

"How did I get here?"

"You almost fell from your mount because of your lack of sleep."

Abigail sat straight up trying to not let her body touch any part of his chest but that was almost impossible…he was still holding her.

"Release me please." Her voice was short and full of disgust.

Abraham smiled at the back of her long dark hair. He could feel her soft body stiffen in his arms. "You could fall off my horse and then I would have to rescue you from embarrassment."

"Well you caused my sleeplessness by tying me to my bed."

The smile that crossed his lips would make her want to slap him if she were looking at him. His mind replayed their tussle in her bedroom the night before. Orion chuckled the entire time that Abraham dragged her down the hall back to her room. She did not scream because she was afraid of her parents disapproving of her actions to confront the Prince in his room. She was not like those women that Barton talked about all the time she said to him as she tried to escape his grasp. He of course asked her why she was always around Barton which made her struggle even more as he dragged her down the hall. He could hear his general chuckling even more when Abigail grabbed the wall beside her door so that they could not go inside. Abraham chuckled but easily pulled her hands from the wall and walked into her room. He threw her down on her bed and his body followed her there to hold her in place. He loved the feel of her soft body against his as she struggled against him while he pulled the rope that he had tucked by his hip on the left side of his bottoms. He quickly captured on wrist and Abigail gasped when he stared down at her and smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

"Your misplaced anger with your cousin's words caused your punishment. I asked you nicely to leave."

"You did not ask me to leave at all. You barely allowed me to breathe. You are the cause of my predicament nothing that she said ever made me leave my home."

"Do you forget that I wanted to marry Caroline as you have said. I did not wish to marry either one of you if you care to know but she was the tamer of William's wards." Her elbow slammed into his chest and Abraham chuckled and tightened his grip around her body. He pulled her hard against his body and she struggled against him.

"I saved you from your attacker. You should be grateful. He was going to tell everyone that you carried his child."

He felt her stiffen. "What….I… He…I would never let him touch me!"

"He spoke of a scar on your thigh."

"I cut it on a low hanging tree branch. He had nothing to do with that and Caroline knows that she is the one who started that rumor and Barton just continued it. He is weak-minded."

Abraham buried his nose in her soft hair and closed his eyes. She smelled so gentle but he knew that a warrior lived beneath this fragrance. "He is not blind to your beauty."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "I am sure that all your other women fall for these words but not I. We are not husband and wife and I am not going to fall gently into your arms as these brainless women that you attract with your status."

Abraham chuckled. "They find me appealing and powerful."

Abigail smiled as she relaxed against his powerful chest. "As I have said brainless…."

Abraham chuckled into her hair. "The species of male that you tend to like are usually weaker than you like Barton. He thinks that he is strong but he is not. You like to be the one in control but you have none."

Abigail lost her smile and scowled at his retort to her words. She could not think of any return to set him back except those words that she did not want to bring into existence. She did not want these words in his thoughts. She did not want these words floating between them when they looked at each other as if she would look at him at all except to chastise him. She did not want these words coming out of her mouth making him believe that she wanted to be more than just his wife in name only. Abigail stared straight ahead at the beautiful countryside as they rode by at a casual pace.

"I am not sleeping with you."

Abraham opened his eyes and lifted his nose from her hair. "Why are you bringing that into our conversation unless you are telling yourself that."

Her elbow slammed back against his chest again but not as hard because of his tight grip on her and the blanket. "I have no desire for you."

"Well then we are in agreement with this at least. There is no threat of me touching you Lady Van Brunt. Your virginity will remain intact because this marriage is to satisfy my father and nothing else."

Abigail did not like the tone of the words that came out of his mouth. "You make it sound as if I caused this but I did nothing. You are a Prince why not find some woman in your land."

"I don't just want some woman and my father owes your father for saving his life. How could I deny him his chance of returning the favor?"

Abraham felt her body soften at the mention of her father. She was still mourning leaving those that she loved behind to fulfill a promise. He watched her shoulders slump and her head fall forward. She looked defeated. Abraham held her closer and he moved his lips towards he ear. Abigail closed her eyes hearing his deep voice softly say that they would come back to see them in time.

Henry smiled watching his son get acquainted with his wife. They were perfect for each other. She would never listen to him and Abraham knew it and did not care. He would enforce his dominance whenever he could and she would never obey him. They would never conform to each other. Henry chuckled thinking of all the mischief and chaos Abigail would bring to Abraham's well-ordered life.

Abigail continued to relax against her husband's chest and let the warmth of his body and the blanket lull her back to sleep.

"Abigail, why are you so sleepy and on his horse. You know Ember hates you riding on any other horse."

Caroline's voice woke her immediately. She sat up straight and looked over at her cousin giving her a suspicious look. Abigail glared at her. "No she hates you and your nag."

Abraham felt the change in his bride as she traded barbs with her nemesis. He liked her aggression and how vicious and quick it was to rise when she felt threatened.

Caroline returned her glare with one of her own and a sneer appeared on her face.

"Maybe you like riding on that horse with your husband."

Abraham raised an eyebrow and stopped Abigail from jumping out of the blanket and leaping out of the saddle and onto Caroline. Ichabod's mount suddenly moved between Daredevil and Mille to stop any bloodshed. Abigail struggled in Abraham's arms but she could not escape him. She would have to fight Caroline with words only if she stayed on his horse.

"I am more than capable of riding my own horse." Abigail looked back at Ember and the mare moved forward forcing Ichabod mount to move over. Henry chuckled at the charred colored mare. She was as brazen and ferocious as her master. Abraham felt her trying to move out from of his arms and he let her go. She shoved the blanket from her shoulders and felt the chill in the air immediately but she was not about to let him know that she needed the warmth. She was going to show him and everyone else which meant Caroline that she was able to take care of herself and did not need a husband. Ember moved very close to Daredevil almost touching him. Abraham watched her swing her leg over the saddle and easily lean over to Ember's saddle and then lay across it. Abraham was not about to help her he liked the view of his wife's backside and she did not want his help. Abigail held on the Ember's saddle and swung her left leg up and over the saddle as she had done many times in her life. She did not care if it was not ladylike or proper as Caroline and her mother would tell her. She was going to make her own rules. Abigail sat up in the saddle and grabbed the reigns to pull Ember back so that she could go attack Caroline but Abraham grabbed the reigns.

"NO,"

Caroline smiled. No one told Abbie no but her Aunt and Uncle. Abigail ripped the reigns from Abraham's hands and spurred Ember into a full gallop. Daredevil followed after her as did the general and some of the guards. This part of the forest was not safe for a woman to be alone and they wanted to see what their Prince would do to his bride.

Caroline shook her head. "He will never catch her. Ember is the fastest and strongest horse in the valley. Abbie is one the best riders that I know. He should have not told her no."

"You seem to like making her upset." Ichabod frowned at her. Caroline smiled at him.

"She and I have always fought. Your brother is not going to change her. She's too strong."

Ichabod smiled at her and moved closer. "You sound almost proud of her rebellion."

"She is my sister and we will not be controlled."

Her sudden defense of her sister peaked Ichabod's attention. All he had seen of her is her total content for her existence in this world. They would probably be fighting now if Abraham had not stopped them. He found this side of Caroline very appealing. "Perhaps there is something uncontrollable in you that I need to tame as well."

Caroline stared at him for a moment and then spurred Mille after the others. Ichabod gave chase when he heard her encouraging Abigail to ride to freedom.

* * *

What was his horse made of? Ember was in full gallop and he was still gaining on her. Ember could outrun male horse all day but this one was different. He was not going to let her beat him. The cold wind cut into her clothing and froze her skin but Abigail wanted to get away and be free. He could find another wife. He was not that unappealing. Ember leaped over a fallen log and sped up a small hill. Daredevil suddenly appeared beside her. He crashed into her bringing the pursuit to a halt. Ember was thrown off her stride and had to slow down or fall. Abraham wrapped his left arm around her body and pulled her from her horse. She felt as if she were falling but Abraham was only getting down from his saddle. She struggled in his arm as he walked from the tangled horses and towards some tall bushes a short distance away. He placed her against a wide tree trunk and stared down at her. Abigail expected fury and venom on his face but all she saw was a sinister smile that she did not like at all. Her hair flew away from her face as she tried to catch her breath so that she could yell at him. Her heartbeat was frantic as fear and excitement at almost getting away filled her body. She was breathless. He did not seem phased by the escape attempt at all. He moved closer not giving her the space or time that she needed to recover.

"Interesting choice of rebelling against me…. I will expect such unorthodox decisions from you all the time." He moved even closer and Abigail turned her head away from him as his body touched hers. Her failed escape woke something inside of him. She was unpredictable and he liked that. He liked that a lot.

"Now that you know that you cannot outrun me, you will not do this again will you...wife."

He could feel the anger rise in her soft body just as he wanted it too. She slowly turned her head but not all the way she did not want to kiss him even if by accident. His lips were probably the most dangerous weapon that she had seen in her life. With one touch, he could render her defenseless.

Before she could answer him the sound of their horses fighting reached Abraham's ears. He growled with anger and released her. Abigail watched him walk away from her thankful that Ember decided to save her from his punishment. She leaned against the tree trunk trying to recover her breathing. She closed her eyes debating if she should run away from him but the sound of a breaking twig garnered her attention and Abigail opened her eyes. The men standing there were not ones that she wanted to see.

Abraham calmed both horses. Ember allowed him the untie their tangled reigns and even lowered her head so he could scratch her head again. Daredevil shoved her away.

"Daredevil…. stop it…" Abraham rustled his mane and still scratched Ember's head. The sound of thundering horse hooves made Abraham turn. Orion and the others appeared. The general and his men wore smiles on their faces. They knew that Abraham had enjoyed her rebellion. He had told them his forced marriage would be to a timid, lifeless, dry, pale, beast from England. However, he had no such luck and never would.

Ichabod got off his horse and chuckled at his brother as he approached Abigail's horse. "She is strong and fast."

Ember allowed him to stroke her neck.

"She is beautiful." Abraham remarked while rustling her mane. Daredevil shoved her again. Abraham sighed and turned his attention to his horse before looking towards the bushes. What was she doing? She was trying his patience now. He could tolerate her running but not showing up so that everyone knew that she was alright was turning his mood foul. He began walking towards the bushes.

Mille arrived and Caroline scanned the men for her cousin.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked getting off her horse. She looked concerned. Everyone looked over at her intrigued by the emotion on her face. Henry raised an eyebrow. These two only liked inflicting harm on each other but did not like it when others attacked either one of them. His family life would suddenly get that needed boost of calamity.

Abraham stepped through the bushes and men came towards him with drawn swords. Abigail struggled in the arms of Barton as he smiled at Abraham.

Orion and his men drew their weapons when Abraham backed through the bushes and Barton's men followed him. Caroline gasped.

"My uncle is going to kill you!" Ichabod grabbed her when she made a move to attack Abigail's attacker.

Abigail began struggling in Barton's arms. She tried to head-butt him but he was aware of her moves. She had caught him with one when they were younger. His left arm pinned to her arms to the sides of her body and held her flush to his chest. He reached into the sheath on his hip and pulled out a blade and placed it at her neck when the Prince's men looked as if they were not going to stop advancing on him.

Abraham glared at the man holding his wife. "This is not a very wise decision on your part."

"I told him that!" Abigail screamed out. Barton shook Abigail to make her quiet. The knife scratched her neck. The sound of surprise escaped her and Caroline increased her struggle in Ichabod's arms. He really had to hold her to keep her from harm.

"She will be safe but not if you continue this." Caroline calmed down and he held her tighter to his body. He could fell her trembling with anger that Barton would threaten her sister with a blade.

Henry held up his hands as he approached Barton. "Now we can solve this without bloodshed…. namely yours."

Barton frowned. "What…I have what he wants and you think that you have the power."

Abigail looked past Abraham's shoulder and caught Ember's eyes. The horse grunted and stared back at her. Abraham could hear her grunting and pawing the ground. She was going to charge and it was going to be hard and fast.

Henry sighed. "We understand your pain at losing Abigail but this is just foolish. She is married to my son and that is that."

Barton chuckled and moved his hand over Abigail's flat belly. "My child says otherwise."

Abigail began fighting violently getting Barton's attention. Ember charged. She flew past Abraham and he ran behind her shielded from Barton's gaze because of her big body. She slammed into Barton's men scattering them. Abraham grabbed their leader and threw him away from Abigail. He slammed into the ground from the force of Abraham's throw and the blade flew from his hand and into the bushes.

Abigail stood there staring up at Abraham as he looked her over. She did not have a mark on her but Barton's skin would bear many. Abraham moved her hair from her neck to see that the dull knife had not even scratched her skin. Abraham turned from her and stared down at the disoriented man ready to apply more pain. "You touched her."

Barton cleared his head and vision and struggled to his feet. "Yes I told you that she carries my child. Are you people deaf up north. You can't have everything that you want. She belongs here with her family and me. She loves me."

"I do not!" Abigail felt someone grab her and turned to see that Orion was there and preventing her from interfering with Abraham.

Barton's men did not put up much of a fight when the army advanced. They now stood together watching the fate of the man who had hired them.

Abraham walked up to his new enemy. Barton backed away. "I am going to kill you."

Barton looked at Abigail and then held up his hands. "I did not mean to hurt her. I did not sharpen the blade because I did not want to hurt her. I just wanted to see her."

The hard fist that slammed into Barton's stomach dropped him to his knees. Abraham advanced towards him but Henry's voice stopped him. Abraham turned towards his father with anger on his face. His blue eyes looked wild with rage. Henry ignored his anger and looked at the men that Barton had hired.

"Take him back to William and tell him what he tried to do to my daughter." Henry gave the leader of the men some money and the man nodded.

A few of the group that came with Barton quickly ran over to their former employer and pulled the moaning man to his feet and dragged him into the forest where their horses were tied.

"Why give him to William?" Abraham asked still filled with fury.

Henry approached his still furious son. "Because William has forgotten more ways of torture than you have invented. Hearing what Barton tried to do will spark his memory. Do not worry yourself about such a small problem."

Ichabod released Caroline when she asked him too and she went straight to Abigail. She checked Abigail's neck and then told her that there was no blood. Ichabod watched the two of them smile at each other and then just as quickly they parted company. They were a strange pair.

* * *

She wanted to wash Barton's touch from her body after the meal they had. She was surprised by the excellent cooking of the fish and fowl that they had eaten. She nor Caroline expected such a tasty meal from hardened warriors. Abigail walked down to the river in the fading light while the others were getting ready for bed. She had stolen Abraham's blanket to dry herself after the quick cleansing. She stared into the sparkling clear water and knew one thing… it was going to be cold. She quickly began removing her clothing. Knowing that Caroline would alert someone that she had wandered away again and they would come looking for her. She wanted to be finished with the bath before that happened. Caroline would give her a few minutes to clean herself.

Abigail walked towards the water and dipped a toe in and cringed. She put her hair up in a sloppy bun at the top of her head and then took three deep breaths and walked into the water.

Abraham watched her as he sat on a nearby boulder. He was amazed that she did not scream not even a little. She was breathtaking in her own skin. Her words that she was not going to sleep with him would be tested tonight. She would have to sleep with him to keep warm tonight. A smile came to Abraham's lips as he slowly got off the boulder and walked back to his prepared sleeping area. Orion had made it extra comfortable hoping that he would entice the Prince to deflower his wife before reaching home. His general underestimated his will. He needed no woman no matter how perfect and beautiful she was.

* * *

Caroline stalled going to bed. She petted Henry's horse hoping that Ichabod would fall asleep. Henry smiled at her and walked over to her.

"I know that you are tired. He will not touch you. He has promised me. It will be alright."

Caroline smiled up him and then awkwardly hugged him. Henry placed his arms around her and chuckled.

Ichabod stared at her from their sleeping area. He had already denied Caroline's request that she and Abigail sleep together. He wanted to get to know his wife but she wanted no part of him and stayed close to his father after Abigail left. Ichabod stared at her the entire time at dinner. She avoided his gaze and tried to pick a fight with Abigail to make him angry with her but Ichabod would not turn from his decision. Finally, Henry asked him not to claim his right to his wife tonight. She had told him that she was afraid and did not want to be with him outside.

Ichabod smiled at his pretty red head as she slowly walked towards their sleeping area as if it were her last walk before her hanging. He almost laughed. "Are you going to sleep in the dress?"

Caroline just stared at him unable to answer him. "I have set up a blanket so that you can change."

She saw the dark blanket hanging from a tall tree limb. Caroline looked at him and smiled. She walked over to Mille and retrieved what she needed to change. Ichabod walked towards the blankets on the ground and made sure that they were comfortable enough for her. Going to his father and telling him that she was afraid was an ingenious move on her part. She was going to make him work for her trust. What she did not know was that he was as relentless as his brother when he wanted something.

* * *

She watched him through the foliage of the tree beside their sleeping area as he removed his vest and shirt. The powerful muscles on his chest, arms, stomach and shoulders rippled with his movements. He turned and Abigail closed her eyes as the muscles on his back rippled too. Weakness filled her body because it remembered what those felt like against her skin. She did not want to remember that incident. Her words about sleeping with him filled her mind as she knew that they would. Abigail opened her eyes and saw that he was staring at her with an expressionless face. Abigail slowly moved from the bushes holding the blanket tightly to her chilled body.

"Are you coming to bed before you freeze?"

"I have to get…."

"Caroline said that your mother took the thing that you sleep in as she called it out of your clothing. She wanted me to know so that you did not blame her. She gave you one of her gowns to wear."

Abigail nodded and walked towards Ember. Abraham followed behind her. She felt his hands touch her shoulders and then grab the blanket. He held it up so that she could change. Abigail pulled the white gown from her things and gasped at how beautiful it was. She quickly got over its beauty and put it on.

After a while, Abraham slowly lowered the blanket and watched the short white fabric cover her soft brown skin. Doubts about how strong his will was, were beginning to rise as his eyes scanned the curve of her backside. Abigail slowly turned and saw that he was staring at her. A soft sound escaped her when she saw his eyes roam over the exposed tops of her breasts and the bare skin of her legs. He released the blanket into his left hand and his free hand gently touched the skin on her bare arms until he reached her hand. His grip was gentle but firm as he held her hand. She stared up into his eyes as he led her towards their sleeping area.

She was stiff as stone as she laid on her back staring up into the dark star filled sky. Abraham laid very close to her; facing her, watching her as if she were prey. He wanted her to relax but she would not. He had already reminded her that they were married in name only but she apparently did not believe him. He knew that he would have to talk about something that she loved to get her to relax. "So what kind of animal is Ember?"

His question surprised her and she looked at him. "What,"

"She is not an ordinary horse."

Abigail chuckled. "Father trained her for war."

Abraham smiled. "And her rider as well,'

Abigail said nothing. "I am a lady and that is not ladylike."

Abraham chuckled. "You do many things that are not considered ladylike."

He expected anger from her but she laughed and then tried to disguise it. "But you are all woman,"

Abigail turned away from him and he moved closer to her body until he touched her. He could feel her trembling and moved his lips next to her ear. "You never have to fear me wife."

Abigail closed her eyes as his deep voice continued. "I will always protect you from harm. You will always be cared for."

Abraham's slowly moved his left arm across her body. She could feel the power in his hand as he gently moved it under her hip and pulled her towards him forcing her to roll towards his body. She quickly opened her eyes and found him way too close for her comfort. Her hands planted themselves on his chest.

"What do you fear I am a man of my word Abigail. Is it not a custom for a wife to kiss her husband goodnight?"

"I kiss you, one kiss and then we will sleep?"

Abraham moved closer crushing her hands between their bodies. "Then we will sleep."

His body did not feel as if it wanted to sleep. Usually one's body would soften but his was as hard as steel. His eyes were dark and she could not stop staring them. "One kiss and then we will sleep,"

She studied his eyes for a long while before moving her lips closer to his. He was going to let her kiss him. She would make sure that it was quick and uneventful. She knew that she did not want him to kiss her as he had that morning when they were married. Her world would never be the same if he did that. She had no control of her body after that kiss. Her mother had to pack her things because she was useless. She could not let him think that he had any power over her. She had to be strong and not show weakness.

Abigail leaned closer to his body. He smelled like power and maleness if there ever was such a scent he was it. Abigail pressed her lips to his and tried to pull away just as quickly as she could but his left hand held the back of her neck and his lips took over. The heat in the pit of her stomach began immediately when his lips began whispering things to her things that she knew she should not be listening to. Her body softened and a soft moan escaped her as he gently pulled the stiffness from her being and replaced it with heat and weakness for him. Abraham pressed his advantage and slowly rolled her onto her back. She was completely at his mercy. He heard her soft acceptance of what he was doing and began to do more. His hands rested on her hips as he let her feel his weight. He wanted her to get used to his body and the way it felt. She would feel it often and sometimes never leave their room for days if he had his way. He would keep her quiet so others would not know and embarrass her. He did not want her to feel embarrassed about giving herself to him. She was his wife and this was his right to have her.

The rustling of footsteps made Abraham break off the kiss and reach for his sword that laid beside the blankets.

"Oh Abraham, you are over here."

Abraham glared at his father's voice from the bushes. "You suggested that I come over here. Why are you acting as if you forgot this?"

Abigail pushed at his chest. Abraham looked down at her and then removed his body from hers. She immediately rolled onto her side away from him holding the blanket tight to her body.

Henry smiled knowing that he had disturbed his sons seduction of his wife. He did not think that it was fair that Ichabod could not have his wife and Abraham could. He was a fair king. "That is correct I did."

Abraham glared at the retreating voice of his father. His father knew that he had accomplished what he set out to do and could go sleep now. Abraham stared at the curve of Abigail's body under the blanket and rested his hand on the curve of her hip. His body wanted him to continue but Abigail was not going to let him kiss her goodnight. A long sigh escaped him as he lowered his head and told his body goodnight and hoped that it would listen.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry for the delay, but I thank you for reading my meager offerings and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please forgive any errors that you may find. ~Frostbytefire~


	4. Chapter 4

4

* * *

The warmth surrounding her body made Abigail sigh with joy. Even the powerful hand moving across her belly did not make her wake from her slumber. Abigail felt her body being rolled towards her back and her eyes popped open. She tried to roll away but Abraham gripped her tighter and placed his lips to her ear from behind. "You like sleeping in my arms."

"I could not get out of them." Abigail could see the sun threatening to rise over the water. She wanted to get up and dressed before anyone saw her laying with Abraham so intimately.

Abraham chuckled. "All you had to do was ask?"

Abigail frowned and then softened her body against his chest. "Can you release me now."

Abraham breathed in her scent along the nape of her neck and smiled. He had missed the smell of women. He had not touched one such a long time that he was not sure if he would make it back to his home before he made his claim of her.

"Are you sure you want me to release you?"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Yes I am."

Abraham heard the rage that she barely contained in her voice. "I am not sure that you could survive without my warmth around your soft defenseless body."

"I am not defenseless."

"But you are soft and little," His big hard body moved against hers. She felt his muscle collide with her body. His right hand touched her smooth brown skin on her belly and legs while his left hand gently played in her hair.

Abigail closed her eyes feeling his powerful but warm hand on her skin just creating…. wait how could he touch her skin? Abigail felt the night dress pressing on her breasts and knew that he had managed to pull it up. She grabbed it and tried to pull it down. Abraham did not care his hands were already heading for the flesh between her thighs. Abigail squeaked and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"We are married this is part of marriage. We can touch each other." His voice was deep in her ear as his hand moved down the soft hair that hid her flesh very easily despite her using both hands to pull on his wrist.

All his movement stopped and Abraham sighed angrily. "Did he send you over here Orion."

The general had his back to them. He began smiling before even opening his mouth. "Yes, He said he thought that he heard someone trying to woo your wife. I told him that is was probably the wind. I guess he was right."

Orion chuckled as he walked away from the almost lovers.

Abraham knew that his General would do whatever the King wished. He loved the King as his own father; all his men did. Abraham was outnumbered. His father was cunning he would give him that.

Abigail shoved his hand away from her body and pulled the short night dress down and tucked it between her thighs. She decided to turn towards him so that she could see his attack before he made contact with her body.

Abraham laid his head down on the firm pillow of pulled cotton and smiled at his wife as she slyly smiled back at him. "Why are you smiling wife?"

"Your father…our father knows that you don't keep your promises. You told me this was in name only."

Abraham chuckled. "I know that after seeing you I would never say that. You will know me deep inside. You will want me deep inside your body."

She did not like the look of his dark eyes or the way his hand caressed her thigh. Abigail slapped it away and Abraham chuckled.

"You said that you don't need a woman."

"I said a wife and you are more of an opponent than a wife." His smile made heat grow in her belly. She felt his hand again on her thigh and shoved it away.

He chuckled again and moved closer to her. No woman had ever rebuffed his advances. They literally would beg him to be with them but Abraham was more interested in being a warrior then a lover. However, right now he wanted to make this woman scream his name until she could no longer speak.

"How many children do you think we shall make?"

He reached out touch her hair but Abigail kept slapping his hand away.

"I don't know how many bastards you will have?"

Abraham chuckled at her answer. "That is no way to speak about our children. I am sure I can get eight or ten from your small but soft curves. They shall be all strong boys and a daughter for me because every queen needs a little princess to mold in her image. She will be a terror, like her mother."

Abigail began laughing at his words. "I am not having any of your children. You can save all of your gentle talk for your women at your castle."

"I have no other woman nor do I want another."

Abigail snickered in his face not noticing how close he was to her now. "Too bad I am sure they would volunteer for the position,"

"I am sure they would too but I have already made my choice and I will honor my father as you will honor yours and make this union of ours…...complete."

"By spilling my blood on the sheets,"

Abraham raised an eyebrow at her question. "From the way that Barton speaks of you I am not sure that I will have that honor of taking your first blood."

She attacked him just as he wanted. Abraham grabbed her wrist and rolled her onto her back and let his body weight help her regain her senses about who had the power in this battle. She stared up at him with fury on her face.

"I would never let him touch me." Her whisper was full of venom. She wanted to scream at him but she remembered that others were sleeping and she did not want them listening to them speaking about a private subject.

Abraham crinkled his brow. "You expect me to believe a woman like you. Maybe that is why you don't wish to share my bed."

"I…

His lips claimed hers in the same kiss he had captured her with at their wedding. Her body instantly remembered this kiss and faltered in the power of his seduction. She whimpered against his coaxing lips and her body responded with softness and desire. Her hands no longer wanted to attack him and laid on the pillow on either said of her head. He could have done whatever he wanted to her but Abraham held back his desire to explore this woman's body. The others were rising as the sun began to send its light and warmth over the earth. He wanted nothing to embarrass his unclaimed wife. Abraham slowly pulled his lips from hers and watched his beautiful brown skinned opponent slowly recover. Her eyes lids opened and her doe like eyes stared up at him. She was dazed from the desire running through her body.

Abigail saw the blackness and blue within his eyes mix as he stared down at her. His hard and heavy body felt strange and heavenly as he crushed her to the ground. He was powerful and she wanted his power to touch her from the inside. She felt as if she would faint as she continued staring up at him.

Words failed him at this moment so he said the only thing that he could think of at that moment that expressed what he was feeling. He lowered his lips close enough to kiss her again if he wanted.

"I would kill for you."

*()*

Abigail made sure that she packed everything back into her side saddle that she needed before checking Ember's saddle. She had dressed quickly once Abraham left their sleeping nook. She wanted to stay away from him. Now that he knew that he had power over her, she could not let herself be alone with him. She did not care if they were married. She was not going to sleep with him. He was only doing this as a favor to his father and nothing more as he had said to her at her parents' home. Now he wanted to complete their union …with children. Abigail snorted as that thought came into her head. The man was out of his mind.

Something kept pulling at the ribbon that she had tied her hair up with this morning. Ember grunted a warning. Abigail reached back and touched the snout of her attacker. She turned and saw Daredevil with the purple ribbon in his mouth. She smiled and tried to get it back.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled and grabbed the soft material and tried to make him let it go. He shook his head no. Ember grunted and moved forward.

Abraham moved behind Abigail and his left arm surrounded her waist and pulled her hard against his tall muscled frame. He heard her gasp and her body tense with surprise and desire. He moved his lips moved beside her ear. "Do you require assistance."

He could feel her shaking. "I see you used him as a decoy."

"You have been avoiding me."

Abigail smirked. "I have not. I have things to do."

Another gasp escaped her when he suddenly released her spun her around. She stared up into his darkened eyes and heat entered her belly. He had pulled his loose hair back into a high ponytail and wore his clan colors of blue, white and grey on a sash covering his light black armor. His blue eyes bore into her as if she were the only thing interesting in the world and he had to have her. Abigail backed into Ember as Abraham followed her. His eyes looked her up and down in her black riding pants and shirt. His clothing became uncomfortable.

"Is it not customary for a wife to reward her husband with a kiss each morning?"

Abigail frowned at his question. "What would I reward you for?"

"Saving you yesterday from Barton." He moved even closer to her.

Abigail knew that he was trying to make her attack him but she decided not to and smiled up at him. "My one true love."

Abraham chuckled. "Yes your one true love who tried to steal what is mine by marriage with a dull blade like the coward that he is."

Abigail thought about what he had said. He was right. Barton was trying to take her away from him. He did save her and she had not thanked him at all. She never had to thank anyone for saving her because she had always saved herself. Abigail moved closer to him as he lowered his head towards her. Her hands touched his chest just as he was about to kiss her.

"Don't kiss me like you did this morning?"

Abraham smirked. "That is how I kiss."

"You can't I…. I won't be able to …to ride Ember."

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "Which kiss is it? Is it this one?"

His left arm circled her waist and pull her even closer as his lips gently melted onto hers. Abigail's body melted and her hands moved up towards his neck as the kiss deepened. The heat in her belly spread throughout her body and made her moan with surrender. Abraham slowly pulled his lips from hers.

"Or is it this one?"

His strength was in the next kiss. Passionate and strong lips claimed hers and fire and flame roared through her body. Her legs either forgot how to work or just refused to stand because her knees gave out and Abraham had to hold her up. Her whimpers echoed his groan as the kiss grew hotter. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his free hand held her long loose hair tightly to keep her lips locked onto his. They backed into Ember who grunted her disapproval.

Someone cleared their throat and Abraham pulled away from his wife and glared at his brother.

Abigail laid her head on his chest trying to get her bearings. Ichabod frowned at his brother getting liberties while he could not. Caroline had sought the refuge of their father that morning. "Hank could you escort my sister in law to the King please."

The Captain walked over to Abigail. Abraham gently released her into his care. His arm surrounded her waist and he led her away from her husband. Abraham smiled at his brother and then turned towards Ember fixing her saddle.

"I am glad that you find this amusing brother. We should be arguing over who gets to call our child Rebekah not how are we going to get our wives from our father."

"I do not find this amusing. Father has twice interrupted me."

Ichabod began fixing Ember's reigns. "Oh really do you know what I discovered. While I was trying to seduce the fair Caroline last night, I allowed my hands travel down her body only to discover that our father had given her a pair of his trousers with a belt…. tied in a knot."

Abraham began laughing. Ichabod smiled and then chuckled. "I could have cried. It wasn't a regular knot. It was like that knot that mother used to tie our capes on in the winter so that we would not take them off. I still can't untie those."

Abraham shook his head. "Well at least he did not come over to your sleeping spot and pretend that he forgot you were there."

Ichabod snicker. "Old man. Did he give her his trousers?"

Abraham smiled. "No,"

Ichabod was curious now. "What."

"Nothing she was so fearful about sleeping with me she forgot to put on her bottoms."

The look on Ichabod's face was one of envy and angry that their father was messing up their love life. "We have to be clever brother. He is old, but crafty."

"Yes but the castle is large and he is not that fast." Abraham added.

The brothers began laughing and formulating a plan as if they were going into battle with their fiercest of enemies.

Orion looked at the two brother's laughing and plotting to steal their wives back. The King looked at the General. "They are talking about me aren't they?"

Orion smiled at the King. "Yes sire,"

Henry smiled. "Do let me know what they plan?"

Orion nodded. "As always my king."

*()*

"Why are they doing this? What do they want?"

Caroline stared at the words on the letter from her parents with fear and revulsion. They were coming to see her husband and father in law. They were not as honorable as William and Angela thought that were. They were greedy and loved to use others to get what they wanted. Her father Edward, had hid his unpleasant side from his brother for years. He and his wife Camille had sent her to her uncle William to get rid of Abigail so that she could have their fortune but it did not work out that way. Abigail was not like they thought she was. She grew up with the seven boys of William and Angela. What William taught them he taught her too. She was a daddy's girl and was not going to let anyone especially Caroline, move in on her family. She was too strong for Caroline to manipulate and her fist were always ready to dish out pain.

The more time that she spent with her Uncle and Aunt, the more that she grew to love them even Abigail…sometimes. She could not harm any of them. She would send her parents letters full of lies so that they would leave William's family alone. She had successfully turned them away from them by stating that William was broke when he was the richest man in the valley. Now they wanted to come see her. What did they want?

Abigail stood behind Caroline reading the letter that she held in her hands. "Why are they coming to visit you now? They never did while you were eating all of our food and annoying me."

Caroline refolded the letter and turned and glared at her sister. 'You are so rude."

Abigail smiled. "Now that comment would hurt me if it came from someone that I respected."

Caroline walked away from her but Abigail followed her. "Why are they coming to visit you? I find it strange that they would write you instead of coming to your wedding. You did tell them when it was didn't you? We have known for months."

Caroline turned and faced her. "This is none of your business."

Abigail watched Caroline's body language and then her face. "You didn't tell them did you?"

The surprised expression on her face made Abigail frown. "What are you hiding Caroline?"

"Nothing," Abigail advanced on her as Caroline backed.

"You better tell me or I will beat it out of you."

Caroline was applauded. 'We are married women now and you still act like we are still young girls."

Abigail snickered. "I don't care how old I get I will still want to beat the truth out of you. We are miles from home and you are worried about them coming…. Why?"

Caroline stared at her for a long while and Abigail lost her anger when she saw the worry on Caroline's face. This …nemesis of hers never showed worry. She was always ready to start a fight but now she was afraid of something that Abigail had not had planned herself. Caroline shook her head as she stared at her sister.

"I don't know what they want. I don't know they are coming to see me they never have before. I don't know what to do Abigail. I don't want them to hurt anyone."

Abigail frowned at her words. "What do you mean?"

Hank came towards them. "We are ready to leave.

Caroline walked past Abigail and down the trail towards their horses. Abigail followed behind her wearing a frown because Caroline would not explain to her what she meant.

Caroline smiled at Ichabod as he helped her onto her horse. She avoided looking at Abigail as she walked by Mille. Ember grunted when Mille nuzzled Abigail to receive a soft rub from her. Abigail rolled her eyes and walked over to her jealous mare.

"Stop it you know that I love you the most." She walked around her mare and saw Abraham standing there waiting for her. She told herself that she was not going to let him get to her. He said nothing but watched her approach him. He could already see her shaking and he had not even touched her yet.

"Don't fear me wife." His voice was deceptive and made her fearful. Abigail cautiously walked towards him.

"I can do this myself." She stared up at him and felt breathless and shaky. Abraham moved closer to her.

"I have no doubt that you could any other time but I am going to help you."

Abigail nodded unable to say anything. Her body remembered those kisses and the weakness returned. Abigail slowly turned around to put her foot in the stirrup and stumbled backwards into Abraham. He held her tightly around the waist and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Careful wife." He could feel her trembling as she grabbed onto the saddle horn and Abraham lifted her up into the saddle. She looked down at him as he smirked up at her. He knew what had caused her weakness.

His touch.

*()*

Abigail had never been this far off her father's land. She had never seen so many rivers and mountains. The green hills and valleys were beautiful. She looked back at Caroline and saw that she was just as amazed as she was. Caroline met her eyes and smiled. Why had they never just taken a horse ride out here. Ichabod suddenly pulled Caroline from her horse and onto his Abigail frowned at his action until she felt Abraham's hands on her waist pulling the reigns of her mount.

"Wha…"

"This is not a good place to be a woman alone on a horse. Look at no one but me."

"Wh…"

"Do as I say and look at no one but me." His voice and the expression on his face let no room for debate and Abigail nodded. She could not see the group of men riding towards them because she just stared at Abraham. She found that it very easy to do that. His long blonde hair swirled around his broad shoulders and armor. His powerful body was primed for battle as he sat up on Daredevil who pawed the ground with aggression waiting for the leader of this band of outlaws to approach. She felt the longing in her body first and then the weakness followed. She could see the muscles in his right thigh tighten and spikes of pleasure stabbed her deep in her womb. He exuded power. Abigail wanted to turn away but she did not because he told her not to. Orion and Hank were slightly behind him on their the other guards took position around the King. Ichabod and Abigail.

The red haired leader galloped towards the Prince with a sneer on his face. He hated Abraham because he had bested him in a tournament held last year. The man boasted than no royal would ever attend such a lowly competition. When word reached Abraham he pledged his name to compete. Everyone from the countryside and beyond attended the events. The village flourished with guests and money and from that day on the village pledged their land to the King. He was scorned and ridiculed by the people for mocking the prince. He wanted his revenge and he would take it any way that he could get it.

"You are far from where you should be Prince Van Brunt." The red haired man smiled at Abraham and then let his eyes scan those with him. Abraham's jaw tightened when the leader looked over at Abigail. She looked like an enchantress with her long black hair flowing on the wind around her beautiful brown skinned face and body as she sat atop her charred colored mare that snorted with anger. He wanted her to look at him but the woman only stared at Abraham. He could not challenge Abraham for her if she did not look at him.

"I am where I wish to be Markum."

The red haired leader smiled. "You did not come through here with this woman. I would have smelled her sweetness. Look upon me woman so that I may judge your beauty."

"Her beauty you shall never see or know."

Markum moved forward to see the side of Abigail's face but he did not break the invisible plane that would start conflict. "You think that you are the only judge of the beauty in a woman."

Abraham said nothing. Markum watched the woman continue to ignore him as his eyes drifted down her body in the black riding gear. His clothing became uncomfortable. How could such a creature escape his gaze? Maybe the Prince did know how to judge beauty.

"She is beautiful."

"She is."

"What is she to you?"

"She is mine." Abraham beckoned Daredevil forward and the others followed. Abigail did not take her eyes from her husband and found herself mesmerized by his boldness to ride right through the raiders without care. They were not going to attack the Prince and risk his wrath. There used to be fifty of them now there were only thirty.

"By who's law."

"Mine," Markum watched his enemy ride through his men as if they were not there. To attack him now with women in his company would be foolish. If Abraham were alone with his men he would just injure them but for this woman, he would kill him.

* * *

Author's Notes

I thank you for reading and enjoying this chapter. Please excuse any errors that will find. ~Frostbytefire


	5. Chapter 5

5

Abigail cursed at her stupid, weak body as she tried to look away from Abraham, as they rode along a well-traveled road towards Van Brunt territory. She had worked for a while to pull her eyes from the muscular body of her husband but had failed many times, and he had seen her watching him. The threat of Markum was over, and she continued staring at him as if she found him appealing. Abraham's smile on his lips made her angry and weak at the same time. He started to move back in the group towards her. Panic filled her body as Ember moved closer towards the lagging white stallion. Abigail stared into the blue eyes of her husband as he galloped alongside her.

Her body trembled as if cold and her heartbeat tripled as if she were in a race. She was not sure if she could speak to Abraham and not sound as if he affected her with his presence. She would have to put him on edge and take power back from him that he thought he held over her.

"What do you want?" She tried to sound mean and uninterested in him, but all her words came out sounding breathless. She hated the sound of his chuckle and the conniving look in his eyes as he looked over her trembling body.

"The threat is over why do you continue to stare at me."

Abigail tried to move Ember away from him, but Daredevil just cozied right next to her again and grunted when Ember wanted to bite him. Abraham reached over and lightly stroked her mane, and the charred colored mare calmed down. He heard the gasp come from his wife and chuckled again.

"She likes me."

Abigail pushed his hand away from her horse. "No, she does not."

Abraham smiled at the defiance he saw on her face as she glared at him.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I was admiring the scenery. You just happened to be riding by at the time."

His annoying chuckle made her sigh with anger. "I thought that you were admiring me."

Abigail chuckled. "You are mistaken."

Abraham reached up and moved the blowing hair from her beautiful face. "Am I,"

Abigail slapped his hand away. "Yes, you are. I would never find you appealing. You are not my type."

"You mean that Barton the coward is your choice of mate."

Her shoulder slammed into his and Abraham chuckled again. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his saddle. He secured her arms to her body and held her tight against his chest. A sound of frustration escaped her lips as she tried to fight his hold. She knew that the others had seen his actions, but they did nothing. They were politely looking away from them.

"Let me go," she kept her voice low so that the others would not hear her. Truthfully, she did not think that she could yell or fight Abraham her body was melting against his. The thoughts of the kiss at her parents' house during her wedding and from this morning had made her strength nonexistent.

"No, I think that you like being close to me."

Abigail chuckled. "You pulled me from my horse; I did not come to you willingly."

"You will be willing to have me, wife."

She hated the sound of the word on his lips. "You think yourself a warrior even with women. I am forced to be with you because of some debt that your father owes to my father."

Abraham stared down into her dark eyes as she smirked up at him. She was breathtaking even speaking ill of their marriage. "As I have said it is a debt that I will gladly pay many times over."

His words made her smirk turn into a frown. "Do you make it point of trying to woo women that don't want you."

He chuckled. "I have never met one that did not want me."

"Are you blind Prince Van Brunt?" Her smirk returned as he chuckled again.

"I am not blind to you my wife."

Abigail's smirk faded. "I have heard such words of beauty and other things before and have never found any of those words to my liking. Perhaps I am just immune to you."

Abraham watched as Abigail's smirk returned to her lips. "You will crave me."

He felt her trembling in his arms as she stared up at him with a look of desire that he knew ran through her body. Her words might say that she felt nothing for him, but her body would always tell the truth.

"I was very pleased with you today. You followed my word without fail."  
Abigail lost some of her anger and looked away from him and towards the land ahead of them.

"I don't know anyone out this far, and you do so it was to my benefit to listen to you."

Abraham smiled. "All things that I say to you is for your benefit. Your happiness is my main objective."

Abigail shook her head trying to dislodge his nose as he smelled her dark strands. She heard his chuckling and groaned in annoyance. "It is not. I did not wish to marry you."

"You carry Barton's child, so he says. Most men would not want another man's child, but I see the benefit for you to be with a prince."

"You are a horrible man if you think that I would degrade myself and lie with Barton." Abigail tried to pull away from his left arm, but he held her too firmly on his saddle.

"You will never carry his child, but you will carry many of mine."

"As I have said before, your bastards are none of my concerns." A smile filled her lips when she heard him grunt and then chuckle.

"You are full of venom that I cannot wait to taste wife."

Abigail tried to move away from him feeling his lips on the nape of her neck. He planted small kisses despite her desire to escape him. "I am surprised that you listened to me today, wife. Markum would have challenged me for you had he looked upon your beauty. I do not need to fight two suitors for your hand to prove that you are innocent."

He chuckled when her elbow slammed into his hard abs.

"Why do you question if I would let that coward of a man touch me? Is it that you fear your abilities with a woman?"

Abigail felt his grip tighten on her body and pull her closer to his chest. "Barton is hard to conquer in your mind, but I will try to not think of him while I, as you said spill your blood on my sheets."

He had her attention now. She looked up at him and saw the darkness in his blue eyes. "Tonight my father will not interrupt us because we will be on Van Brunt's land. I will know if Barton has touched you or not."

Abigail wrinkled her brow and prepared to refute his disgusting notion. "I,…"

Her world ceased to exist when his lips slammed onto hers. One hand tangled in her long black hair and held her head still his other arm secured her arms and body to his chest. Abigail's mind was spinning as the weakness took total control of her body. His lips slowly pulled away from hers and moved towards her ear. The wind carried his long blonde hair around her shoulders as he lowered his lips to hers again.

Caroline watched as her sister did not resist what Abraham was doing to her. She was acting as if she liked having this strange man touch her. The jealous redhead looked over at her husband and saw that he was busy speaking with Orion about some issue at home. She thought that he would at least try to kiss her as he had last night, but he did nothing. He seemed more interested in getting home. Perhaps he had a woman there waiting for him. Ichabod looked up from his conversation with Orion to find his wife looking at him. She quickly turned away from him when she noticed him staring at her. A small smile filled Caroline's lips when he trotted over towards her to harass her.

"You wish the same treatment as your sister."

"No,"

Ichabod chuckled. "You should expect it."

Caroline watched him wink at her and trot back over to Orion.

Abigail must have made a sound or something because Abraham slowly pulled his lips from hers and stared down at her desire filled eyes. "Perhaps I shall slowly show you pleasure and perhaps not. You have been a worthy opponent Abigail, but it is time to become mine."

Her eyes slowly opened and he could see the confusion within them. Her body trembled in his arms as he held her tightly.

"You will know more than my kiss tonight, wife."

()

They traveled well into the evening that day. Abraham had placed her back on her horse and stalked her during the rest of the ride. His eyes never left her body as they rode along. His dark look made her feel frightened and strangely needy. She could not escape his stare even when she rode next to his father. Abraham was there not letting her forget what he said about tonight. She felt as if he were chasing her at a slow, menacing pace. She would have to do something to stop his words from becoming truth.

"We will make camp here," Henry said as they crossed into Van Brunt territory. Abigail moved Ember pass the king and towards a group of trees. Caroline followed her seeing the worry on her sister's face.

Caroline watched for trouble as Abigail laid out their blankets for sleep tonight. "I don't think that they will allow this."

Abigail rolled her eyes and continued making their bed. "What trouble could we be in Caroline. We will be free to rest without the threat of our husbands."

Caroline looked back at Abigail. "I know but,"

"Caroline do you want to be weak or help me."

The redhead glared at her sometime enemy. "I am not weak. I was not the one sitting on my husband's horse allowing him to kiss me as if I were one of those loose women."

Abigail faced her sister in law and returned the glare that Caroline had on her face. "I was not allowing him to do anything. He surprised me!"

"You were acting as if you enjoyed it. I am sure that Barton taught you well about such intimate things."

Abigail stood and walked towards her enemy with murder on her mind. "Barton never touched me you….."

Abigail's voice became quiet as Abraham stepped through the bushes and into the sleeping nook. He looked at his wife with that same dark look from the ride here. He had removed his armor. Abraham wore black pants and a black vest that unbuttoned so that she could see the many bulges of muscles on his chest and abdomen.

Ichabod smiled at Caroline as she stared up at him standing before her. "Come we have to make our bed."

Caroline felt him pulling her away from the clearing. She looked back at Abigail as she stared up at Abraham.

The fading sunlight made him look mysterious. Abigail was not sure of what he would do as he stood there looking at her.

"If you would have waited I would have helped you with this."

Abigail tried to walk away, but Abraham blocked her path. She had fear in her eyes, but desire also. His arms surrounded her waist as he looked around their sleeping nook. The river ran to the east, and the tree line was dense enough to muffled sounds. When his gaze turned to his wife, Abigail was speechless and breathless. He had watched her throughout dinner. He meant what he had said about knowing more than his kiss. His father would not delay him. Abraham had his word.

"I will help you out of this." His fingers ran over the soft material of her riding attire.

Abigail looked down at her stomach as he created small circles on the soft material of the white shirt. "I…I can do it."

Abraham laid his hand on her flat stomach. "I am going to help you."

She raised her eyes and stared up into the dark blues of his. He slowly pushed the jacket from her shoulders and laid it on a rock. Abigail did not even help him as she watched and panted as her clothing began to leave her body. When his eyes did look into hers, Abigail closed them afraid of what he would see within them. Abraham slowly removed her shirt. She could hear him cursing at something. His big warm hands immediately touched the material covering her bountiful breasts and ripped it away. Abigail opened her eyes and tried to push his hands away, but Abraham began kissing her. Her attention turned from what his hands were doing and towards his attacking lips. His warm hands slid down to her bottoms and slid them down her body. Abigail squeaked against his mouth and pulled her lips from his. She fought for control of her clothing, but he removed them.

She began to struggle then, and Abraham picked her up and walked over to the neatly placed blankets. He kneeled and laid her on them then covered her semi-naked form with his. Her fighting stopped, and she stared up at him with wonder. His vest fell to the blankets, and then he lowered his lips to hers again, and she again submitted to them. Abraham used this time to remove his bottoms. Abigail forgot what she was fighting about until she felt his hands on her underwear.

She turned her head from his lips. "You… you would do this when I do not want you."

Abraham grabbed her chin and turned her head back towards him. Her long moan escaped her throat the moment his kiss claimed her lips. Her body softened and moved against him as he opened her thighs so that he could fit his body between them.

She heard the sound of material ripping, but she was not concerned. His kiss had made everything else unimportant. She felt fabric move away from her body and then she felt his flesh. What was this appendage that he wanted her body to accommodate without pain or soreness afterward? He would not fit within her body. The size and the hardness of this part of him made her tremble with fear and something else that she wanted to go away. How would this be a very pleasurable experience as her mother had told her?

Abraham pulled his lips from hers when her body immediately stiffened beneath him. Her small hands pushed at his chest as she turned her head away from him.

"You wish to see my flesh then."

"No," Abigail turned her head back towards him and stared up at him.  
Abraham slowly pulled back from her body, and she closed her eyes as he sat back on his legs between her full parted thighs. He pulled her towards him and sat her on his thighs. Her gasp made him smile. His flesh lay against her stomach throbbing and desiring to do what it was made to do.

"Do not fear this part of me, wife."

Abigail closed her eyes feeling his right hand move between their bodies. She had no idea that the touch of his fingers against the flesh between her thighs would make her lose all muscle control. He pulled her back up towards his body as he continued to touch her. She only slightly protested when one of his fingers slipped inside of her tight and slick body. Abraham sucked on the skin of her neck and fought the urge to lay her down and squeeze inside of her. He would try his best not to hurt her. Her soft moans filled his ears as he tried to force another finger inside of her. She was so small, and that made him want her even more. He slowly lowered her back to the blankets and his lips moved over hers.

()

Ichabod smiled at Caroline as she walked behind the sheet to undress into her nightwear. He would enjoy taking off her. She was apprehensive about being alone with him. He told her that he wanted to know her better and be close to her. She seemed to know what he was referring too. He would soon find out if she knew what he had planned for her tonight. Ichabod looked over at her saddlebags and saw some papers. He had seen her reading them earlier and wanted to ask her who they were from when he saw her smiling. What was she hiding from him? She talked about Abigail's suitors but none of her own. Was this one of her suitors trying to lure her back? Ichabod's jealousy began to rise, and he walked over to the bags and pulled out the paper.

He started reading the first sentence, and his jealousy began to fade, and confusion took its place. These people were her parents, and they were chastising her for not doing what they wanted her to do. What did they want from her? Ichabod continued reading and found the rest of the letter filled with secrecy and deception.

Caroline closed her eyes and tried her best to control her breathing. She was frightened more than she had ever been. Fighting with Abigail was one thing but giving away a piece of her to her husband was another thing altogether. She pulled back the curtain and walked from behind the shield. Her eyes went to the letter in Ichabod's hands. Anxiety immediately filled her body.

"What is this? What do they want you to do?"

Caroline moved towards him and tried to grab the letter, but he held it away from her. "It is nothing. They mean nothing to me."

"They mean nothing to you, but they are coming to visit you."

"I did not tell them that I was married."

"My father did and what are they planning?"

"Nothing, I don't know they are just mean and spiteful that is all."

Ichabod glared at her for a moment. "They are secretive and deceptive just as you are. What do they want?"

"I don't know Ichabod. You must believe me. I have not spoken to them for such a long time. They are the reason that I was with my Uncle and Aunt. They don't want me around."

"They want you around now that you are married to a prince. I don't believe you, Caroline. You have shown that you have no heart." Ichabod placed the papers back in her bag and grabbed a blanket. Caroline just stared at him with fear and surprise on her face.

"I cannot sleep with you until you tell me what you are doing here."

Caroline was perplexed at his words and the fact that he walked away from her without looking back once.

* * *

Author's Notes

I know,

Frostbytefire


End file.
